Sick Day
by Santiago'sGirl1985
Summary: Damion Baird is sick and out of everybody around him Sam is the only one who notices and takes care of him. A short quick and sweet story for my baby sister! 3
1. Chapter 1

Sick Day

**A quick little snow story for my sister Babylon. Your story was so adorable that I had to make one just for you. I hope you like it little sister!**

The cold Winter weather came early and of course with all the snow, anything with eletrictiy goes bad and of course I end up out in the cold fixing it. Nobody notices me bundled up a lot more than normal as I treck across the snow to my next big project.

I cough sending white puffs into the air as I wrap my arms tighter around myself to keep the cold from seeping further into my body. A shiver starts from the base of my spine and goes all the way up, causing my whole body to tremble.

"Stupid...why can't...not my problem..."

Again I cough, causing my whole body to tremble once more.

With each step I take, I leave behind deep footsteps in the snow. There are not too many people out in this weather, nobody wants to be out in the snow. I sure as hell don't!

I feel so warm and I feel the sweat driping down my forehead and back. I am pretty sure I have a cold, not that anybody notices or cares...

There are light posts every so many feet away to light up the think walkway that leads across what little area we have as a base. Of couse it has to be the one light in the middle of the base in a shity snow storm. The wind blows violently, kicking up snow and whipping into my face. My face is frozen stiff and I think the snot that was dripping down my face is now frozen as well.

Across the way I notice Sam walking back toward the sleeping quarters. She stopped to glance at me. Not feeling much in the mood for an argument, I keep walking.

By the time i get to the next light, my steps aren't steady and I start stumbling, my vision becomes blurry and soon I find myself face first into the snow.

"Baird!" her voice sounds as if it is comming from the end of a long tunnel, then everything goes black.

When I wake up, I find myself staring at the awful grey celing of the barracks. I am laying in my bunk in only a pair of boxers. Very slowly I turn my head to find Sam sitting in a chair, bundled up and a book in her lap. She looks up and smiles.

Normally a smile from her annoys me, but today it causes my heart to flutter. She's a lot prettier that I can remember.

"What happend?"

"You passed out." She reaches out and rests her hand on my forehead. "You have a pretty high fevor as well. You should probably stay in bed for a few days."

"That light..."

"It will be fine as it is for a few days. You need to get some rest and get over your cold."

It's stange that Privet Samantha Byrne is the one to notice that I have a cold. She always seemed to find much humor in tormenting me and now she's being nice.

"You know what my mom always gave me when I was sick?"

"What's that?"

"Soup." Sam gave me a big grin as she stood. "I'll be right back with some soup."

I watch her as she leaves quickly calling over her shoulder for me to stay in bed. I blink but don't move. I'm just too tired to do anything right now. Yawning I roll over and I don't know how, but I end up falling asleep.

Don't know how long I have been asleep, but Sam's voice pulls me from my sleep and I muble as I open my eyes she smiles down at me with a nice steaming bowl of soup.

"Sorry to wake you, but let's get some nutrition in you and then you can go back to sleep."

Slowly I sit up wincing a little as I feel the snot draining down the back of my throat. I cough and feel the thick phlem on my touge. I make a face.

"Here." She holds up a spoon full of soup. "This might help wash it down."

She feeds me the soup, the warm liquid is comforting on my tounge and throat and I can't help but to close my eyes and savor the feeling. My tastbuds are kinda useless right now, but the warmth is bliss on my aching throat.

Giggling catches my attention and I open my eyes to find her grinning at me. It sounded so musical, a beautiful sound. I stare at her in awe.

"Damon."

I blink at the use of my first time. Not too many people use my first name anymore.

"Come on silly."

The rest of my "feeding" is quiet. When the soup is gone, I feel extreamly tired.

"Get some rest." Sam's voice was soft, as if she didn't want to distrub me.

Too tired to argue I just nod and lay back letting her pull the blankets around me.

"I hope you feel better."

"Thank you." it comes out slurred and I am instantly asleep.

Maybe she's not so bad after all

**Let me know what you think Just a short story I wanted to get out there. **


	2. Chapter 2

Sick day

**OK so chapter 2 wasn't planned **

Chapter 2

I wake up, not feeling as terrible as I did and I had no idea how long I have slept, but I can still tell that I have a fever and my head still hurts. Still it's not too bad. I stretch a little and wince realizing that I must have slept funny.

As I carefully roll over, trying not to irritate my body any further I notice that Sam is fast asleep in an uncomfortable chair next to my bed. I lay there, staring at her. She didn't have to stay with me. I don't know why she did. I mean, people do call me a sarcastic asshole.

Suddenly I feel a funny sensation in my nose. I take a deep breath which only makes it work. That's when I realized that I had to sneeze. I tried so hard to stop it, but it hits me hard, wracking my whole body with a sharp pain.

It always comes in threes.

The third sneeze startles Sam from her sleep and she sit up quickly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

Sam blushes. "No, it's fine. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, thanks."

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, I'm fine."

We sit there in an awkward silence. I am feel really tired again, but not as crappy. Once again my eyes feel really heavy and once again I fall into a deep sleep. I don't sleep very long and once again I find Sam sitting by my side.

Sam looked up from the book in her lap and smiled. "Hey."

"Hi."

My voice is no longer scratchy and my throat doesn't hurt. Carefully I sit up, feeling slightly dizzy for only a few seconds before regaining my balance. Sam gives me a worried look, but I dismiss it with a wave of my hand.

"Hungry?"

Before I can speak, my stomach voices it's need for food. I blush and Sam suppresses a giggle.

"I'll be right back with some food."

I watch as she gracefully gets up, moving across the room gracefully and leaving the room. I admit, I couldn't help but to watch her leave.

After a few minutes, I lay back down and stare at the grey celling that I have been staring at for a very long time. This war had been going on for a very long time, and I know the ceiling and walls like the back of my hand.

I'm not sure how long she had been away, but I hear footsteps approaching. Turning my head, I see Bernie walking toward me with her dumb mutt.

"Hey how are you feeling?" She asked with a smile.

"…" I shrug causing a shockwave through my body.

Bernie took a seat on the side of my cot and Mac laid down at her feet. There was a moment of silence before she spoke.

"We haven't seen Sam for a while, she must be taking good care of you." An all knowing smile spreads across her face.

I blush and look anywhere but her face, causing her to laugh. I tried to cross my arms across my chest, trying to pull off a pout.

"Poor Blonde."

It wasn't to really annoy me, she really was worried.

I let out a long breath, blowing my bangs a little and giving her a pained look. She laughed and gently patted my shoulder. I'm great full when Sam walks back into the room.

"Hey, Bernie." Sam said cheerful as she quickly crossed the room.

"Sam." Bernie stood, letting Sam sit next to me on the cot.

"Take good care of him."

Sam blushed and we watch as Bernie left, Mac right on her heels. As soon as she walked out the door, we turned to look at each other, our cheeks warm from blushing.

"Here." Her voice was hushed.

"It was only more soup and some stale bread."

"How about some real food?" The complaint left my lips before I can stop it.

"Once you're feeling better." Sam acted as if it wasn't a complaint.

I let out another long sigh and being careful this time, I sit up once more. She giggled as she gently placed the bow of soup in my lap and handed me the spoon.

"Just eat. "

I take the spoon and place it in the steaming liquid. It's still nice and hot. I blow on it a few times, and let the hot liquid wash over my teeth and tongue and slide down my abused throat. I couldn't help out as I let out a long "mmmm" sound. Stopped I looked at Sam who only smiled at me.

For once, I return the smile and go back to eating. Then grabbing the bread, I tear a piece off and dip it into the soup and pop it into my mouth. By the time I finished the bread and the soup, I am glad that she hadn't given me more. I know for sure I would have been really sick.

She reached out, resting her hand on my forehead, feeling for any sign of a fever.

"Your fever is gone. You'll be just fine."

"Thank you Dr. Byrne." It wasn't sarcastic. I was completely serious.

Sam gave me a gentle smile, tilting her head to the side causing her hair to slide to one side.

"What?"

Sam shook her head. "Nothing."

In the little light in the room, I realized, that she is much more beautiful than I realized.

"Baird?"

"Yes?"

Before I knew it, Sam leaned forward and pressed her warm lips against mine. My eyes go wide for a brief second. Then before I could stop myself, my arms wrap around her, pulling her tightly against my body and I return the kiss.

Before I knew it, I was falling in love with the woman I thought I hated.

When we pull away, we're both smiling, gasping for air. No words needed to be side on what we were thinking or how we were feeling and once again our lips met in another passionate kiss.

THE END

OK so I think there was people who wanted another chapter, but this is it. I hope you all liked it.


End file.
